Trapped in a Different Dimensions
by Globe The Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and Shadow defeat Eggman once again but this time he has a backup plan. He made a machine that was supposed to help him get to the space colony ark but instead it sent him and one of his 2 prisoners to a new world. When the prisoner awoken he found himself with no memory in a strange new world. As he explores this world he makes friends and may find love as he gets his past
1. Chapter 1

_One day the evil doctor Eggman kidnapped 2 young Hedgehogs planning to use them as bait to lure Sonic and Shadow to his lair to capture them. Sonic and Shadow quickly defeated Eggman, Using a new invention he had created that was meant to teleport people. Eggman escaped with one of the hedgehogs as he invention had not been tested and instead of sending them to another city the evil inventor and his kidnapped companion transported to a different world named Equestria._

I was laying on the ground in front of a pony? What is going on,What is this place. I snapped back into reality as the pony began to speak.

"Are you ok," She asked before turning around and shouted "Miss Twilight, There's a hurt pegasus over here!" I tried to stand, proving I was fine, even though i had no idea what was going on, I didn't want anypony t-wait pony? Anyway i didn't like it when ponies worried about me being hurt, but when i tried to stand i collapsed on the ground in pain the pony had began to worry as tears soaked her face as her horn lit up and began to levitate something over towards me before her magic gave out and she sighed, "Miss Twilight!" The pony wailed in terror. I heard another pony gallop over as the world faded to black.

My name is Globe Trotter And this is my story

**This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me and please tell me if me and my friend did something wrong. Me and my friend are trying hrd to right this as bets we can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I found myself waking up in what looked like a small cottage. I looked in front of me and saw a yellow pony staring at me "Are you alright" she asked very quietly. "Ugh…I'm fine. Where am I" I said. "You're in my cottage" she answered "What happened to me" I asked. She then explained one of her friends found me lying on the ground all scratched up and that she carried me to her for treatment after I blacked out. She then asked "What was I doing I the everfree forest all alone" "I don't know" I answered. "Come to think of it I don't remember anything." I said before she looked me with worry once again.**

**After that she left to get one of her friend's twilight. When she got back she was with a unicorn she was purple with a dark purple main and tail with a lighter shade of purple straight through it. "Hello my name is Twilight Sparkle and you've already met Fluttershy nice to meet you" said twilight "nice to meet you to" I said. "From what Fluttershy told me you can't remember anything is that true?" she asked I responded nodding. "I might know a spell that can help you with that" said twilight "Okay then let's do it" I responded. Then twilight started to approach me and then charged her horn with her eyes shut for concentration. When she opened them her eyes flashed white as she saw a flurry of images pass by her thoughts. When she stopped she gasped for air. "What did you see twilight" asked Fluttershy "I don't even know but at least I got a name" she said. "Well what is my name" I asked her while starting to stand. "Globe Troter is your name".**

**Well that's the end of chapter 2 of Trapped in a Different Dimension please tell me if I did anything wrong and tell me your opinion please and please check out my friend Written note's deviant art page I thank her a lot for helping me with this other than that I'll see you next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back with chapter 3 of Trapped in a Different Dimension I hope you all are enjoying this story so far and I hope you like this chapter just to let you know this is happening during the events of chapter 1 and 2 without further ado let's get into the story.**

**(Back on Mobius)**

"Come on how do I get this thing to work" Sonic said messing wires and gears. "I told you we should have called tails, he would have reopened the portal by now" said shadow. "I can fix it" Said a voice. Shadow and Sonic turned to see the 2 prisoner eggman had captured from before, he was a black hedgehog with streaks of grey through his quills and had grey eyes with a black center, has black gloves, has red and white shoes and has fangs.

"First, who are you and second, how would you know how to reopen the portal and let us stop eggman and gets that hedgehog back" said Sonic. "That hedgehog is my only friend and my name is Deadsky the hedgehog" said Deadsky. "But how would you know how to open the portal" said Shadow. "I know because my friend showed how to work mechanics and he set up a secret camera so we know all of eggman's moves" said Deadsky as he was fixing the wires and gears sonic messed up. "How did you get up here so fast" asked a startled Sonic "I can travel through shadows into the shadow realm" Deadsky explained as he opened the portal.

"Wow you did it" said Sonic as he was about to jump into the portal. "WAIT" Deadsky shouted causing sonic to fall on the ground. "What is it" said Sonic getting back on his feet. "I'm coming with you guy's" said Deadsky. "No way it's too dangerous for you" said Shadow "No I'm coming I need to save my friend and plus I'm the only one who can control him" Deadsky said in a worried voice. "Wait what are you saying" said Sonic "My friend has a problem controlling his power and he can destroy a city with it" Deadsky said slowly. "WHAT" shouted Sonic and Shadow. "And you don't know how to get back so I'm coming with you" deadsky said "okay you can come with us" said Sonic. "Alright let's go" said deadsky as hi, sonic, and shadow jumped into the portal.

After they went into the portal they found waking up themselves in a strange forest. "Is everyone okay" said sonic "I'm fine but I feel different" said deadsky. Then when they finally woke up they saw they were all ponies and screamed. "What happened to us" said sonic who was now a Pegasus "I have no idea but it feels strange" said shadow who was just a regular horse "It's because eggman's machine sent us to another dimension and our bodies changed" said deadsky who was a unicorn. "Okay now let's just try to act like we belong here and get used to these new bodies as we try to find eggman's and my friend" said deadsky "What is your friends name anyway' said sonic. "Globe Trotter"

**Alright that was chapter 3 please tell me if you liked it and that's right I added a new character. Deadsky is actually my friends oc check out his YouTube channel I owe him for the help any way hope you all enjoyed and I want you guys to decide if should add some singing and romance see ya next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy's Globe Trotter here for chapter 4 of Trapped in a Different dimension and just to let you know I'm going to try to make chapters longer and that I made a small change to chapter 1 and finally keep an eye because sometime soon or after this story I will be posting another story now with that out of the way lets continue**

Finally I was feeling better after a few hours. "Thank you again fluttershy for helping get better" I said to the kind Pegasus "Your welcome you are allowed to come any time you want" she responded happily. "Why don't you go to the sink and wash your face" she said "okay thanks" I said on my way to the bathroom. _I'm glad I got to know my way around here after helping fluttershy with her animals _I thought while walking. After I was done I looked at my reflection I was green with strange red eyes, I had a short yellow mane, and had wings like fluttershy.

When I was done I heard a knocking on the door. When I got to the living room I saw fluttershy talking to three little girls around 8-9 years old. "Hello girls what are you doing here" asked fluttershy "We were wondering if we could get our cutie marks as animal watchers like you" said the white unicorn. I decided to walk over to see what was going on. "What's going on fluttershy" I asked to the yellow Pegasus "Oh these three girls were hoping I could help them with something" fluttershy responded. "Who are you" asked the little orange Pegasus "Oh sorry I'm Globe trotter a new friend of fluttershy's" I answered "How come we haven't seen y'all before" asked the little red haired pony "I don't know I don't remember anything though, but enough about me what's your names" I said. "I'm applebloom' said the country girl "I'm sweetie bell" said the white unicorn "And I'm scootaloo" said the Pegasus "and together we are the CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS" they all said in usion. "What's a cutie mark' I asked while rubbing my ear "Then you lost a lot of memory because a cutie mark show a pony's special talent you have one" said applebloom. "I do" I said "yeah it's on your flank right there" scootaloo said pointing to my flank "Oh so that's what it is okay" I said. "Well I'm going to wander around town for a little so bye flutters" I said.

As I was walking through town I was admiring the scenery until a pink pony startled me. "Hi I'm pinkie pie are you that pony fluttershy was taking care of and if you are then welcome to ponyville what's your name" she said in one long breath "Yes I am and my name is Globe Trotter" I answered her. "Then I will start setting up welcome party tomorrow night" as she sped off. _"That was weird but I feel like that's just her thing"_ I thought as I kept wandering around town. 30 minutes after that I heard somepony call my name I turned to see twilight walking towards me with a peach colored unicorn. "there you are I was looking for you to see if you were okay" said twilight "don't worry I'm fine now who is your friend twilight" I asked "this is Written note she is the one who found you on the ground and took you to fluttershy's and I'm helping her with using her magic" twilight. I looked at her again and she seemed a little embarrassed that twilight told me that "well I think it's great that you're helping her with her with her magic" I said to cheer her up and it worked "It's nice to meet you written" I said holding my hoof out she took it and shook it. "Well it was nice to see you and chat but I think I should go back to fluttershy's so bye" I said as I walked away. "He seemed nice" said written

On my way back to fluttershy's I accidently ran into somepony. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going are you ok" I said as held out my hoof to help the pony back on their hoof's "yeah I'm fine" he said frantically looking around. "Are you looking for somepony" I asked "Yeah he's my friend" he said as two ponies were coming towards us "there you are we've been looking for" said the blue Pegasus. "Who are you three" I asked "Sorry but we're in a hurry for our friend" said the black and red pony. "Maybe I can help you what's your friends name" I said to them "his name is Globe Trotter" said the black and grey unicorn. I froze in shock before saying "That's my name" they then stared at me "Well I guess it's just a coincidence but you might be him" said the unicorn "I don't know since I don't have any memory I responded. "Well I guess we could help each other I'm sonic" said the Pegasus "This is shadow" pointing to the black and red pony "and I'm Deadsky" After he said his name my head started to hurt for a few seconds then just went away. "Well I'm glad we can help each other but I have to go so bye" and then I wandered off "He sure does act like my friend we should keep an eye on him" said Deadsky.

**And that was chapter 4 of this story hope you like it and yes this other character written note is a friends oc she helped me a lot with this story and I want you guys to tell me if I should add singing and/or romance tell me what you want and that's it I'm Globe Trotter and I'll see ya next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Globe here for chapter 5 I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story it is my first today I'm going to do some reviews so here they are:**

**BaconLettuceSweg: Thanks for saying that**

**Silver sunshine the hedgehog: you aren't doing so bad yourself and how you said it made me laugh ****J**

**Werwolf99: you're the first to give me a compliment like that thanks**

**Now let's get on with the story**

When I got to fluttershy's house it started to get dark. "I'm back flutters" I said as I walked in "Oh welcome back *yawn*" she said trying to keep her eyes open. "are you alright you seem tired" I stated to her "I just had a long day today taking care of you, helping the girls, and tending to my animals and I'm not done" she said drowsily. "I can watch your animals for you if you want to sleep" I suggested for her "are you sure it's a lot of work" she said. "No worries I'll be fine you showed me how to do it remember. "That's true ok then I'll just get some rest" she said heading upstairs. "Sweet dreams flutters" I called to her making her smile.

While fluttershy was getting into bed she noticed angel behind her. "Angel did you follow me up here" she asked the white bunny as he nodded. "What did you want" asked fluttershy (Speaking in his language)_ you like him don't you_ said angel. "Why would you ask that he's my friend of course I like him" said a confused fluttershy _I mean more than that_ said angel with a smile on his face. "No I don't like him like that we met today" said fluttershy "Why don't you go downstairs" said fluttershy angel did what she said and left. "Besides he would never like a girl like me" she said with a small frown.

Downstairs while I was cleaning up an annoying bunny jumped on me. "Hey angel what are you doing" I said to the bunny as he tapped his foot and started pointing as if trying to talk. "Who know I can't understand you angel" I said to the bunny then he started to write on a piece of paper. "What are you writing there" I said trying to get a better view before he finished and shoved it in my face. "What do I think of fluttershy?" I asked to the bunny he nodded. "Well I think she's sweet, kind, and really car- I stopped myself when I understood what he was asking. "No I do not like like her it would be way too soon for that" I said towards the laughing bunny "Why are you laughing" I asked. He then smiled at me as if speaking "I don't know what you're trying to say *yawn* but I'm going to bed" I said heading for the couch to sleep. In angels mind _you like her don't you_.

**There you have chapter 5 I really feel like I failed at this chapter tell me what you think chapter 6 coming in a few days or sooner well this idea of oc, fluttershy shipping was brought to you by silver sunshine and I agreed with it I'm globe trotter and I'll see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back for chapter 6 I know chapter 5 wasn't as good as the others but I promise you this one will be better and werewolf99 your right about what you said know without further ado let's get on with the story**

The next morning I woke up to a sweet smell. I walked to the kitchen and saw fluttershy cooking breakfast. "That smells good fluttershy" I said startling her "Oh thank you I didn't know you were awake" she said. "I just woke up actually" I said to her as we sat down at the table. After we ate I heard a knock on the door then a flash of white appeared in the living room "I'm back" I heard a voice say. Then fluttershy got up in excitement and ran into the living room "Yay your back" she said as I headed to the living room and saw her hugging a strange creature.

Fluttershy saw me and said "Oh Globe Trotter this is my friend discord, discord this is Globe Trotter" she introduced us. "Nice to meet you discord" I said holding out my hoof "Nice to meet you to" he said as he took my hoof. When he grabbed my hoof he flinched strangely "So what is a nice stallion such as yourself doing at fluttershy's so early" he asked. "I'm kind of staying here for a while" I answered "He has no memory discord and he was very injured so I took care of him" fluttershy said. "Well isn't that sweet and fluttershy your friends are waiting for you at the library" discord said. "That's right I wanted Globe to meet all my friends we should get going let's go globe" she said heading to the door "Alright" I said coming. When we left "Those two do look nice together" discord said to himself.

When we got to the library we were jumped by pinkie pie. "Finally you two got here where have you been every ones inside" pinkie said "Ok and pinkie don't jump on people like that look at flutters" gesturing to behind me "Okie dokie Loki" she said as I got fluttershy on her hoofs. "They're here!" pinkie shouted inside "Finally you got here slow pokes" said a cyan Pegasus "Whatever took so long" said a white unicorn "Well it's nice to finally meet yawl" said an orange pony like pinkie. "We lost track of time but it's nice to meet you all" I said. "Well darling I'm rarity" said the unicorn, "Howdy I'm applejack" said the orange country pony, "And you surely heard of me rainbow dash the fastest flyer in ponyville" said the cyan Pegasus. "No I haven't" I said to her with shock in her eyes "How have you not heard of me" she said jaw dropped. "Rainbow dash he has no memory remember" said twilight "Oh yeah".

After that we had a long conversation to get to know each other until Rainbow dash said "Now that we know each other let's get down to business" she said with a grin. "Rainbow ya don't have to do this ya know" applejack said "What are they talking about I asked. "Whenever a new Pegasus comes to town I like to race them to prove how fast I am and see how fast they are" answered rainbow "And she wins every time" applejack said. "Ok I'm down with a race" I said calmly "What you're not nervous or thinking you are going to win" said rainbow with a confused look. "Why would I be it's just a race it's not the end of the world if I lose or win" I said to her with a smile "Okay then we'll race in 30 minutes also you have to use your wings see you later" she said as she took off. "Alright then I better go practice then it was nice to meet you all but I'm going to go practice okay" I said as I walked away. "Wow for the first time I saw someone who's going to race dashy not scared" said pinkie "Well Better go get my cheer outfit bye" said pinkie. "I wonder if Globe will win" said fluttershy quietly.

Back at fluttershy's I was practice flying with birds when discord came outside "What are doing" asked discord "trying to fly for a race rainbow challenged me" I answered. I started to flap my wings again and lifted off the ground "may I ask you something discord" I asked "Of course what is it" he said. "Do you think you can help me learn to fly" I asked him "I can try I know that you want to keep flapping to stay in the air" he said. "I got that but how do I move" I asked "You direct you wings to where you want to move" he told me "got it" I said as I started to move forward. "Good and to move faster flap faster" he told me. "Thanks dis-whoa" I said as I blasted away from him. I finally got back and I saw him jaw dropped "What was that" I asked him "I don't know but you went faster than rainbow" he shouted to me. I looked at the time and saw the race will begin in a few minutes "I got to get to the race can you get me there discord" I said "yes' he said as he snapped he fingers and teleported us.

At the race track everyone was there waiting "when will he get here" said pinkie in her cheer outfit "I wonder if he forfeited" said rarity "I hate quitter's" said rainbow. Then a flash of white appeared and me and discord appeared "we made it" I said "well look who decided to show ready to lose" said rainbow "don't be so sure rainbow dash" said discord. I went to the starting line and got into position "I'm ready to race" I said opening my wings "ready…set…GO" said pinkie as we launched off. Rainbow looked behind her "guess I win again" she said confident before she felt a gust of wind launch past her knocking her of course. "what was that' and then took off to the finish line "yes I win" she said "uh rainbow Globe won 3 minutes ago" said applejack. "What how" she asked me "I don't know I guess I'm just fast" I said when her jaw dropped 'With that out of the way I can finish planning your party globe for tonight" said an excited pinkie pie.

**That was chapter 6 hope you enjoyed please review and favorite and tell me what you think and what I should do and I feel like you deserve this check out silver sunshine the hedgehog's story xenonic chronicles silver sunshine story its very good and that's it today I'm globe trotter and I'll see ya next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright Globe Trotter here for chapter 7 and I have a huge question to answer by Werewolf99 and here it is: of course I'll put those guys in my story but not this one I already have a role for them in my next one and now let's continue.**

****(With the mobians (during the race))

"Why don't we get a place to rest" said sonic very tired "We need to find my friend" answered Deadsky. "But I guess we can find a place to stay" said Deadsky "maybe that hut in the forest" suggested sonic. "Sure why not" said shadow as they approached the hut. When they reached the hut they knocked on the door but it was open "Hello anypony home" said Deadsky. "Welcome to my home, for now I am alone" said a zebra sitting at a table.

"Hello we were wondering if we could possibly stay here for a while we're new here" asked Deadsky "You are new which is true, for you are new to Equestria too" answered the zebra. "How did you know" asked sonic "I can't tell you how to you it would sound lame, but I do know your name" said the zebra. "Well what's your name" asked shadow "my name is zecora, and you are sonic, shadow, and deadsky correct" said zecora. "That's right" said sonic "You are from another world true, you can show me the look you normally do" said zecora. "We can turn back to normal" asked shadow "Yeah we can just give me a second" said deadsky as 4 black crystal shards surrounded him.

After a few seconds they all looked at themselves and saw them as their hedgehog selves. "What was that and I thought only the chaos had that kind of power" said shadow "You see me and my friend have a special power with the black shards the crystals you saw" answered deadsky. "Now that is done, you all may come" said zecora "Thank you zecora for letting us stay here we need to find my friend and stop a villain from our world" said deadsky.

**Yeah zecora knows about them and I know I suck at rhyming but I tried my best please like and review and I might mention your review in the next chapter and saw my response also tell me what you want in this story (Sonic the hedgehog fanfic coming soon) that's all I'm globe trotter and I'll see you next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there Globe Troter here for chapter 8 I'm really glad that this is going good so far and hope you all enjoy my story and Silver Sunshine that review made me laugh also Zecora just happened to know that they were hedgehogs anyway lets continue**

Tonight was pinkie's big welcoming party and everypony was invited including Zecora. "Zecora where are you going" asked deadsky "Tonight is for someone new and exciting will be true" answered Zecora. "Well whose new" asked shadow "For you it may matter, for his name is globe trotter" answered zecora. "Then we should come deadsky make us pony's again" said sonic then the black shards surrounded deadsky and they were ponies again. "Alright then let's go" said sonic as they left.

(At the party)

"Whoa this is crazy" I said as I walked into a giant stadium "Yeah that's everypony's reaction at first" said rainbow. "All my parties are like this" said pinkie wearing a party hat "Well then you are a party animal" I told pinkie as I saw deadsky, sonic, and shadow. "Hey guy's I didn't expect you to be here" I said as I ran over to them "Well we came when our friend zecora told us about the party" said sonic. "Globe there you are" said rainbow as she, fluttershy, and twilight came over. "Who are your friends" asked twilight "These are deadsky, sonic, and shadow" I said as I introduced them. "Nice to meet you three are you guy's ready to party" asked rainbow excitedly "Yeah" said sonic "Then let's party" said pinkie jumping out of nowhere.

The party was amazing everyone in ponyville was there rainbow dash kept asking me how I beat her; pinkie was stuffing her face many things were happening. When I went to the dance floor I saw fluttershy sitting alone at a table. "Mind if I sit here" I asked as I approached the table "N-N-no I d-d-don't mind" she stuttered nervously. "Why aren't you out enjoying yourself it's a party" I asked her as the dj started to turn the music up and ponies started slow dancing. "Do you want to dance" asked her holding out my hoof Fluttershy blushed but hid it in her mane. "I don't know how to dance" she told me "I don't either" I told her to cheer her up which worked and we went to the dance floor.

We were now on the dance floor and started to dance. "Let's try to do what everypony else is doing" I said to her as I put my hoof on her neck. Her face turned red when my hoof was on her "Alright then" she said as we started dancing. We were interrupted by pinkie and rainbow "What are you lovebirds doing" asked pinkie "Were not lovebirds we were just dancing" I said as fluttershy was starting to try to hide. "It's okay fluttershy we were just messing around" said rainbow cheering her up "It's getting late I should probably be heading home" said fluttershy. "I'll walk with you" I said making her stop moving and blush a little "Thank you globe" she said as I walked her home. "Something's going on between those two and we're going to find out what" said rainbow.

**And that is it and yeah I'm trying to get along for something big to happen. Please like and review and check out my page I added some stuff about my hedgehog oc I'm Globe trotter and I'll see ya next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everypony Globe Troter here for the next chapter of Trapped in a different dimension and also I have something to say to silver sunshine the hedgehog: no I don't have clones of fluttershy and twilight I wish I did and for the record I WOULD KEEP FLUTTERSHY! My point proven now onto the story**

As I was walking with fluttershy we remained silent until I decided to say "So did you like the dance" I asked "it was nice" she asked blushing because we thought were alone. "Man I know something is going between those two" said rainbow dash following us "Well darling I'm sure whatever it is we should stay out of it" said rarity. "Sorry rarity but I'm going to find out what it is and you're going to be with me" said rainbow. "Thank you for the dance it was fun and you were good" said fluttershy as we approached her house "Your welcome flutters it was nothing" I said to her. Before I could anything fluttershy kissed my cheek before saying "And thank you for walking me home' she said before she went inside.

Inside her house "I can't believe I did that" said fluttershy walking upstairs before being jumped by angel. _I saw the whole thing _said angel to fluttershy "You will not tell this to anypony" she said going to her room "I am glad I did it though" she said smiling as she closed the door. Meanwhile outside I was standing there still shocked by the kiss "Well that sure surprised me" I said smiling as I touched my cheek. "I'm going to head back to the party" I said as I headed back to the party "Did you see little fluttershy kiss his cheek" said rarity with wide eye's "Yes I did" answered rainbow with a jaw dropped.

When I got back to the party "There you are" said deadsky, twilight and pinkie "Why are you so happy" asked pinkie when I got to them. "No reason" I answered "We know why" said rainbow with rarity behind me "Were you following us" I said a little mad and a small spark of green and purple was in my eye and only discord saw it. "Yeah we did and we saw fluttershy give you a-"rainbow was cut off by rarity "I regret letting you take me rainbow but we can't just say what we saw" rarity said. "Thank you rarity and I forgive you" I said to her "But what do you not want us to hear what fluttershy gave you" asked pinkie. Rainbow removed rarity's hoof and shouted "She gave him a kiss on the cheek"

Everypony gasped as I got up in rainbow's face really mad but blushing from embarrassment "She gave you a kiss" squealed pinkie. My face was now all red until we heard screaming coming from fluttershy's house. "What in tarnation was that" asked applejack "I don't know but it sounds like trouble" said rainbow flying toward fluttershy's home "I hope she's okay" I said flying towards her home.

**I'm going to go ahead and leave it at a cliff hanger here and I know it's not as long as my other chapter's but hey it's another chapter so anyway leave a review and I will see ya next time**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guy's I'm back with another chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait my computer had a huge lag attack and now I have some reviews**

**SSTH: that was clever and not smart at the same time on what you said **

**Globe Trotter: I'm watching you ss**

**Werewolf99: Maybe rainbow is**

**And finally my friend's oc deadsky changed his name to nightshade now on with the story**

We were rushing to fluttershy's cottage we saw the cutie mark crusaders heading there to. "What are you girls think doing" I asked them "We heard a scream and were going to go check it out" answered sweetie bell. "Well you girls might want to stay back can you keep an eye on them globe" asked rainbow "of course" I answered as we continued to head to fluttershy's cottage. "We really hope fluttershy's is ok" said scootaloo "I'm sure she is fine" I said in a worried voice.

When we got to her cottage we saw the animals running around terrified and some getting sucked up into some machine. "Please let the animals go what are doing to them" asked fluttershy to a fat man in the machine. "Sorry little pony but I need this idiotic creatures for my own use and quiet I have work to do" said the fat man while swinging a big metal claw her. Before she got hit though I flew towards her and moved her out of the way "Let the animals go you have no right to take them for whatever you want to do to them" I yelled as I put fluttershy down. After that there was a bright flash of purple in my eye that discord and twilight saw.

Then rainbow started to try to fly strait into it but she just banged into it and applejack started to round up the animals to keep them safe with rarity and pinkie. "Do you ponies really think you can stop me" said the fat man "Who are you anyway" asked discord "I'm eggman" after he said his name my head started to hurt and I started to get dizzy. "What's wrong Globe" asked applebloom "I don't know but I'm fine now" I said as I started to regain my balance "I should get you girls to a safe spot" I told them I started to lead them away. "Well my little flying friend you want to play I'll play" said eggman as his machine picked up tree and tried to hit rainbow dash but missed and the tree slipped out of the robots claw and headed straight for me and the girls. I noticed it and got in front of the girls "Lookout" I shouted as the tree was about to hit us "Sweetie bell" shouted rarity "Applebloom" shouted applejack "Scootaloo" shouted rainbow dash "Globe" cried fluttershy.

When the smoked cleared they saw the girls and me were fine. "How did that tree not hit us" I asked as smoked finished clearing and we saw a small purple aura around us "Now where did this come from" asked applebloom. Then everyone looked at discord "I didn't do it but I know who did" said discord "Well then who did they saved us we should thank them" said sweetie bell. "That was chaos magic and it came from there" he said as he pointed at me. "Wait I did that and it saved the girls and me" I said confused "Yes I sensed you had ever since I met you globe" said discord "So that's why you twitched a little nervously when you touched globe" said fluttershy. "But how can a pony have chaos magic more than that how can a Pegasus have chaos magic" asked twilight "We will figure that out later right now we have that to deal with" said rarity

After that I was still standing there confused and shocked about what I learned about me. "Now globe I know you are shocked about this but I can help show you how to control it ok" said discord approaching me "Ok show me how" I said looking back and seeing the big machine taking the animals I felt something in me I didn't feel before. I felt anger and it made feel a kind of power in me. "Now first don't let your emotions control you take your power and tame it" said discord I did as he told and felt my emotions go away and the power left to. "You can do it we believe in you globe" said sweetie bell "Now use that power to do what you want it to do" said discord. And it did just that it made a wall around the machine so it couldn't get to the animals "Good job globe" said scootaloo "This isn't over I will be back and you will all pay" said eggman as he left. "We did it now why exactly do you have these powers" asked rainbow "I don't know but I have feeling that we will find out soon" I said as I looked at fluttershy with a small smile on my face.

**And that was chapter 10 of Trapped in a different dimension and also silver sunshine the hedgehog I can't thank you enough I was wondering if i could use your oc in my story and also If I can could you tell me what your oc would look like as a pony but anyway thank you reading please favorite and review and goodbye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everypony Globe here for another chapter and I have something very serious to say to werewolf99: That was no joke my computer had a huge lag attack this is my face to you:l and also I'm now in silver sunshine's story xenon chronicles ss story**

**and also 2 new character alerts now let's continue**

(During the fight with eggman)

A portal opened in the sky and a grey creature fell through it and landed safely on the ground. "So this is where sonic and shadow are" said the creature starting to walk around. "I am definitely going to need to get used to this body and why am I in an apple field" said the creature finding his way out and into a small village passing by some buildings and getting a good look at himself with a window. He was a grey unicorn with a dark grey mane he had glasses, blue eyes, and a grey scarf.

As he was walking around he heard voices behind what looked like a school "What's going on here" he said as he peeked behind the building. "Well if it isn't the poor little alicorn" said a light pink pony with a diamond crown. "What are you doing out here trying to make friends" said the grey pony with the pink one "No I was just … looking for something" said the white pony the other two were picking on. What he found odd was that the white pony they were picking on a horn and wings.

"Well just stay out of our way you pathetic little princess" said the pink one "Good one diamond tiara" said the grey one "Thanks silver spoon" said diamond tiara. He looked at the white filly again and saw she was on the verge of crying he couldn't take it anymore. "Hey what do you think you're doing" he shouted to the 2 fillies stomping over there "We're just talking to her and telling her how pathetic she is" said silver spoon. "You can't talk to ponies like that it's just plain rude and hurtful now leave her alone" he said separating them from her "So who cares how she feels she has no friends" said diamond tiara making her cry "Well she has one now" he said making her look up. "Now LEAVE HER ALONE" he said scaring them "You ok" he asked her "Yes thank you for that they were right though I have no friends" she said sadly "Well you do now what's your name kid" he asked cheering her up "Snowstorm" she said "I'm Silver Sunshine nice to meet you" he said hugging her to comfort her .

**And that's it this chapter is dedicated to silver sunshine the hedgehog and my little sister aka snowstorm I hope you all like it especially you silver sunshine and now I'm Globe and I'll see ya next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys sorry for this chapter to be late my school stuff and daily things got in the way but here it is so please enjoy **

"Come on globe you can do it" shouted sweetie bell as I was focusing to use my power to hit a target "Focus globe control the ability to do your command" said discord instructing. "Okay I can do it" I said as I managed to make a spark of black appeared and struck the target. "Yeah yawl did it" said applebloom "That was awesome" said scootaloo "Thanks girls for the motivation" I said. "I thought I would find you here" we heard as we turned around and saw fluttershy "Good job globe" she said with a smile "Thanks fluttershy" I said. "Yes you finally did it" said discord putting his arm on my shoulder when my head started to hurt and a vision passed through my thoughts. _I was practicing the same thing I just did I saw somepony with me but I couldn't tell who it was "Yes you finally did it" he said to me as the vision ended._ As I regained consciousness everypony was staring at me "What happened right there" asked discord "Apparently I regained a small part of my memory after you congratulated me.

**(Meanwhile)**

"So do you live somewhere" asked silver sunshine "I just live in an alley alone" said snowstorm. "Well you should live in an actual home you deserve it" said ss "Why do you say that" asked snowstorm. "Well you nice and caring and no pony so young should live in an alley, also I promised you I will help you get friends" said ss. "Thank you so much" said snow storm as they approached a house that seemed empty by the forest. "Seems that no pony has lived here for a while maybe we could live here" said ss "We don't you have a home" asked snowstorm "No I don't I'm new here" said ss. "Plus it says here this house is free" said ss "Well let's get to work on this place" said snowstorm "And maybe I could help you learn to use your magic" said ss "How did you know about my magic problem" asked snowstorm "Let's just say I have my ways" said ss

(Meanwhile (in a third place))

"Written can you go ask zecora for some books" asked twilight "Sure" said written as she took a list of the books she wanted for zecora. When she got there she was immediately invited in by nightshade "Thank you I didn't know you were staying with zecora" she said. "Yeah we're going to be staying here for a while" said nightshade "Well welcome what do you need for soon it will be time to feed" said zecora. "Just a few books for twilight" said written as she handed zecora the list "And there was I spell I was wondering if you had here" said written. "Okay what spell is it and what is it supposed to do" asked sonic. "Well I wanted to test it out on you three so I won't tell you what it does" said written as she looked through some scrolls "Found it" she said as she levitated the scroll. "Now please line up you three" she asked them as they did so "Will this hurt" asked sonic "If it goes wrong" she said as she charged her horn. Then the three of them were surrounded by a light and after a few seconds it vanished leaving them in their mobian forms. "I knew you three weren't from equestrian your from another world that spell makes somepony look how they really look" said written. "Okay yeah were from another world but we have a reason and you must not tell anyone" said nightshade as he then explained everything. "Got it my lips are sealed thank you though for the books bye" she said as she wandered of "Alright so now I have a secret to keep" she said to herself.

**And that's all for today hope you like it and I almost forgot this**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mlp belongs to Hasbro, sonic belongs to Sega, silver sunshine belongs to silver sunshine the hedgehog, snowstorm belongs to my little sister, nightshade belongs to my friend, written note belongs to my other friend, the plot and Globe belong to me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys Globe here for chapter 13 of Trapped in a different dimension and pretty soon I'll be making another fan fiction so keep an eye out on me now reviews**

**Rarity121: he is fast**

**Werewolf99: you didn't fix any confusion you told me stuff I already know**

**Kirbysage18: I'm totally fine that you're a comedic reviewer**

**SSTH: I can't believe we both have something in common**

**And finally I might make some chapters episodes now on with the show (Prepare for a heart acer) **

It was as normal as it could be in ponyville while fluttershy was taking care of her animals I decided to go on a walk. It was nice until I the cmc ran into me "Sorry Globe are you ok" asked scootaloo "I'm fine" I said standing up. "What are you three going" I asked them "We thought we could get our cutie marks as explorers" answered sweetie bell. "Oh ok be careful though" I told them as they ran off "We will" they shouted back. After that I decided to go ahead and visit twilight and started to go to the library. When I got there I was invited in by a purple dragon with green spikes. "Hi who are you" asked the dragon "I'm a friend of twilights my name is Globe Trotter" I said to the dragon. "Hello I'm-" he was cut off by twilight shouting "SPIKE" then the dragon let me in and went off to find twilight.

"Hi twilight what are you doing" I asked the mare "Oh hi Globe I'm just trying to find the girls" she answered me. "I just saw them" I told her "Why are you looking for them" i asked her "They said they'd do me a favor" she answered. "I saw them heading to the forest hoping to get their cutie marks as explorers" I said "I hope their alright then" said twilight. "I'm sure their fine" I said as we heard a scream coming from outside. We ran outside to find eggman in a brand new machine "Well now don't worry it's me your future ruler" shouted eggman as a bunch of smaller robots came from behind the one he was in. "This again we beat him last time" said rainbow dash coming from above "Technically Globe beat him" said twilight. "Well let's just take care of him again and his little robots" said applejack running over to us with the rest of the main 6 and discord. "You can't beat me now I've made this machine impenetrable from you dark powers" shouted eggman. "Blah Blah Blah let's just get this over with" said rainbow dash flying through 5 of the robots "Ok let's fight" I said as we charged.

While Rainbow, applejack, rarity, pinkie, and fluttershy were fighting the small ones me twilight and discord were going against eggman. When applejack bucked one of the robots she saw a small bird fly out of it "Be careful with these things the animals are inside them" shouted applejack to everypony. When they finished with the small one and the animals got away they helped us against eggman "Please do think you can beat me" said eggman as he pushed a button and claws came out of the machine and grabbed everypony but me. "Put them down" I shouted up to him "Of course all you have to do is surrender" said eggman as the claws started to squeeze them. "EGGMAN" I shouted with rage as the purple spark appeared in my eye and everypony noticed it and discord knew what it meant "Don't let your anger control you Globe" shouted discord as I tried to regain control. "Ok then" said eggman as the claws squeezed them tighter and I heard fluttershy scream. When I heard that my heart stopped beating and I froze "Oh how I love to torture people so you care for this one don't you" said eggman bringing fluttershy up and that's when I lost it.

My head started to hurt like crazy and something kept telling me to let it out the power I felt before I feel it again but stronger. "You will not hurt my friends" I said quietly but loud enough for them to hear "And who's going to stop me" said eggman laughing manically. "I am" I said as I looked up with purple eyes with the red center "Oh no" said discord struggling as of trying to get away from something. "Discord what's wrong" asked twilight "Its Globe It got to him" said discord struggling even more. "What got to him what's going on" asked fluttershy hearing discord and twilight "His rage it got to him the power within him is taking over" discord cried out loud. While that was happening back on the ground smoke started to appear around me and soon no pony could see me. "What is he doing" said eggman leaning closer to observe. When the smoke started to disappear a shot of black was rocketed towards eggman's machine it had a direct hit letting go of everyone. They all made it down to the ground safely "Thank you Globe how did you do that" asked fluttershy approaching the smoke to be pulled back by discord "Why did you do that" asked fluttershy really confused. "Because that's not Globe right now" answered discord pointing into the fog for everypony to see red eyes staring at eggman's machine.

"What's wrong with Globe" asked fluttershy staring with wide eyes at the fog cleared to reveal a black pony with red eyes and a black aura around him. "His power has another part to it and that's the other part stay back this could get ugly" said discord getting everypony away. "What is this" said eggman staring down at me as I disappeared "Where'd he go" asked rainbow looking around "He's moving so quickly we can't see him" said discord ducking down then everypony copied. I then appeared right in front of eggman and flew straight through the machine at full force and shot at it with a black flame. "No this can't be possible" said eggman worriedly as his machine blew up and his egg mobile deployed "I'll get you next time" he shouted as he flew away. Then everypony got back up to see me float down to the ground looking normal and collapsing. "Oh my gosh Globe" said fluttershy running over to me as I started to stand back up "What happened to me" I asked "Your rage took you over and possessed you and you defeated eggman" said discord. "Are you guys ok though did I hurt you" I asked nervously "No you didn't" said fluttershy as she tried to walk over to me when a rainbow blur got in her way.

"Whoa wait a second what are you doing" asked rainbow "To see if Globe is ok" answered fluttershy with confusion. "Why he could destroy ponyville" said rainbow dash "Rainbow I would never do that my friends live here I wouldn't hurt them" I said as I tried to walk to fluttershy when rainbow pushed me away. "Stay away from her" said rainbow very violently "Why" asked fluttershy "Because he could you and all of ponyville we can't trust him" said rainbow as a crowd of ponies started to join her side. "I have to agree we can't let somepony so dangerous stay" said twilight as the main 6 minus fluttershy went with rainbow and so did everypony else in ponyville except fluttershy, discord, (Derpy apparently) and the cmc. "Go away and never come back" said rainbow dash gritting her teeth at me "But I would never hurt any of you" I said to them and they all just backed away "Yeah right JUST GET OUT OF HERE" shouted rainbow dash as they forced me into the ever free forest. I couldn't do anything about it and so I left with a sad look on my face "Why did you do that" shouted fluttershy "He was dangerous" said rarity "No he wasn't he wouldn't hurt any of us" she shouted starting to cry "He had to go" said applejack as they all left "But I Care for him" she said sadly.

Behind some trees "But he saved their lives and helped them why would they force him to leave" asked snowstorm "because he had something that wasn't natural why don't we go help him" said silver sunshine heading into the forest.

**I know I'm bad at fight scenes but tell me what you thought of this chapter I think it might have made some people cry it made me cry thinking about it but please favorite and review and I'm Globe and I'll see you all next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait I had my computer taken away from me and I got headgear now reviews**

**SSTH: You're not the only one**

**Werewolf99: Dude seriously WHO IS STUNK CABBAGE and I have enough detail of your oc's o**

**Now without any more interruptions let's continue**

It was a normal day in ponyville after I was forced to leave everypony was happy except for fluttershy who was still very upset. "Why did they force him to leave" she cried to discord while putting her face in her pillow "I don't know fluttershy but they were just scared I guess" answered discord. Then the two heard a knock at the door discord answered it and found nightshade at the doorway. "Hi discord do you know where globe is we haven't seen him since last night" asked nightshade with shadow and sonic behind him "You don't know everypony sent him away into the everfree forest" said discord "WHAT" they all shouted.

(In the everfree forest)

"Why did that have to happen to me" I said walking through the forest with a sad look on my face. I saw a group of timber wolves and approached them without a care. Then they all just ran away from me in a hurry "Looks like I'm already known" I said staring at the ground when my ears perked up to a whimper. I followed the sound and soon found a small timber wolf cub stuck under a fallen tree "Oh no" I said as I ran to the timber wolf and tried to help it. When I got close it started to try to scoot away "Please I want to help" I said as I tried to remove the trunk. When that failed I used my magic and lifted the tree up and tossed it away freeing the timber wolf.

"Are you ok" I asked the timber wolf as I approached it. It was nervous of me at first but it then let me approach it and I checked it and saw it had minor cuts and bruises. I then bandaged it with some leaves "What happened to you" I asked it sadly when I put my hoof on it when a flurry of images past through my mind. I nervously moved my hoof away wide-eyed "What was that" I said as I looked back at the timber wolf and saw it was shocked as well. I then slowly put my hoof on the timber wolf and let the images come to me. I saw a timber wolf being outrun by other timber wolves as if running from something. I then saw a tree come down and fall on the wolf when the vision ended and I removed my hoof I figured out I saw what this timber wolf saw.

"So you were running from something and it made a tree fall on you" I asked it and it responded by nodding and then filled with fear again. "Don't worry I'm sure whatever scared you is gone now" I said s I started to walk away "Maybe we will meet again bye" I said to the wolf as I left. Little did I now that pony eyes and yellow eyes were following me "I hope he will be ok" said snowstorm "He will I'm sure of it let's go home its getting dark" said silver sunshine. I stopped walking I came to a dead end and started to head the way I came when I heard growling and saw yellow eyes staring at me. "This is bad" I said as I saw 5 timber wolves approaching me _I must have entered their territory_ I thought as one of them lunged at me. I moved out of the way when the other 4 charged on all sides I knew I couldn't get out when something came and saved me.

I opened my eyes to see another timber wolf protecting me I was confused t first then I saw the bandages it was the timber wolf I helped. "So I guess were even" I said to the wolf smiling and it smiled back I then stood and prepared to fight and so did the timber wolf cub. 3 of the other wolves came towards me and the other 2 went after the cub I avoided the 3 and got them all from behind and the cub dodged as well and clawed one of them in the legs. The four we got then collapsed and only one remained standing and it ran away whimpering we then got to rest for a little. "Thanks for saving me" I said to the wolf as it smiled at me and I smiled back. I then started to walk again and heard footsteps I turned to see the cub following me.

"I guess you want to come with me" I said and it nodded as it walked closer "Well if you're coming with me I got to call you something" I said as I started thinking of names. "How about wolf?" I asked as it shook its head "Misty" I said as it shook its head rapidly "Then I assume you're a boy" I asked as it nodded. "How about woody" I asked as it nodded happily "Well then come on woody we got a long way ahead of us" I said as we walked through the forest.

(Back in ponyville)

"Why did they force him out" asked sonic "Well when eggman attacked again He lost control of his power and everypony got scared" said discord. "Well we need to talk with who said they should ban him" said nightshade when secretly three girls were listening. "I'm with him let's go with him" said scootaloo with a hard stomp "I agree to but do you want to argue with your hero and our big sisters" said applebloom. Scootaloo then froze "Then what should we do I miss globe" said sweetie bell "Let's talk with fluttershy" said scootaloo "That's a good idea and maybe we could make her happy" said sweetie bell. "Ok girls let's talk to her" said applebloom as they approached the door and knocked on the door that was answered by discord. "Can we talk with fluttershy please" they all asked discord "Ok I'm sure she won't mind" said discord letting them in. "Fluttershy we have visitors' said discord yelling upstairs.

Fluttershy then soon came down "Hello girls what do you want" asked fluttershy trying to be happy "We want to try to make you happy and ask for help to make us happy with globe being gone" said applebloom. "Well girls I don't know what will make me happy right now sorry" said fluttershy frowning "Are you sure that there's nothing that will make you happy" asked sweetie bell. "Nothing other than seeing globe again but if he came back they might have the princesses ban him from equestrian" said fluttershy sadly. "That's it" said sweetie bell dragging the other crusaders outside "I know what we have to do" said sweetie bell "What" asked the crusaders. "We need to bring globe back in disguise and that will make fluttershy and us happy again" answered sweetie bell "What are we waiting for then let's do it" shouted scootaloo.

**And that's it for this chapter again sorry for the long wait but tell me what you think about this chapter I'm globe and I'll see yawl next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys globe back for the next chapter in my story I hope you like it and pretty soon I'll be putting up another story I'll tell you when but now to the story**

"So what's the plan again" asked scootaloo approaching the everfree forest with applebloom and sweetie bell. "We are going to get globe to come back to ponyville wearing this cloak so nopony can tell it's him and make fluttershy happy again" explained sweetie bell annoyed. "Let's hope we can find him" said applebloom with the cloak on her back "You want to bring him back to" said a voice behind a bush. The cmc looked and saw a young white alicorn and an older looking grey unicorn "Sorry for us intruding but heard you want to bring globe back" said the alicorn. "Yeah and who are you" asked scootaloo "She's the girl in our class snowstorm" said sweetie bell. "And I'm silver sunshine" said the unicorn "What are you doing here" asked applebloom "We want to help bring globe back" said snowstorm "He is actually a friend of mine" said ss startling the cmc.

"YOU KNOW HIM" they shouted "Yes why" he asked rubbing his ear "He lost his memory" explained sweetie bell. "He did then let's get him" said snowstorm "Okay then follow us" said scootaloo leading the way "He's in here somewhere" said sweetie bell.

"Where are we now" I said tired as me and woody walked through the forest when we heard rustling bushes "Don't be more timber wolves" I said as we hid behind bushes. "Globe where are you" said a voice "I know that voice" I said leaving the bushes "stay here woody". "There he is girls" said sweetie bell coming out of the bushes with 4 others "Hi guys why are you here" I asked. "To bring you back to ponyville" said a white alicorn "Who is this" I asked pointing to the two new ponies "I'm snowstorm a snow princess" said the alicorn "and I'm Silver sunshine your friend Globe" said the unicorn putting his hoof on me. I suddenly got another vision where it was him and me fighting something and the vision ended. "What happened" asked applebloom "I learned that if I touch something I look into it's past" I said regaining consciousness.

"That's awesome but we need to get you back to ponyville" said scootaloo "yeah but what about woody" I asked "Who's woody" they all asked in usion. "Oh right you don't know him yet come out woody" I said to a bush behind me and a timber wolf came out. "What the" shouted all of them but ss "Don't worry he's like my pet but more of a friend" I said rubbing his ear. "We can watch woody you 2 take globe to fluttershy" said sweetie bell getting sniffed by woody "Ok and don't worry he's just checking you guys" I said.

(In ponyville)

"Let's have a talk with whoever banished globe" said shadow with sonic and nightshade approaching the library. He knocked on the door to have it answered by written note "Hi guy's what are you doing here" asked written. "We want to talk with who banned globe" said nightshade "Then talk to them their right here" said written letting them in. "Hello sonic, shadow, and nightshade what do you need" asked twilight "We want to know why you banished globe" said sonic making all 5 of them gasp. "What kind of question is that he was dangerous" answered rainbow "He saved ponyville" added shadow. "Well everypony wanted him to go" added pinkie "But you made a certain pony very sad she can't care for her animals" said nightshade angrily, with the same black in his eyes as globe only sonic and shadow saw it though. "What" said rarity wide-eyed "You heard me she won't care for her animals because of what you did" said nightshade as he sonic and shadow left. "About time they left" said rainbow going back to take a nap "Is something wrong rarity" asked applejack looking at rarity. "Did you hear what he said" asked rarity "Yes what about it" asked twilight "She won't care for her animals because we sent globe away only one thing can prevent aa pony from doing what they like so much" said rarity. "What some kind of sickness" asked pinkie "No" Said rarity looking like she's going to go crazy "Then what is it" asked rainbow irritated "Fluttershy is in love with him" said rarity "WHAT" they all shouted wide-eyed.

"So the plan is that we will take woody to our club house and you 2 will take globe to fluttershy's okay" said sweetie bell. "Got it let's go" I said secretly blushing under the cloak and sweetie bell saw it as we went separate ways. "Did you 2 see that' asked sweetie "See what" asked scootaloo "Globe blushed after I said they will take him to fluttershy's house" said sweetie. "So" said applebloom "So he likes her" said sweetie bell all mushy "Ok if you say so" said scootaloo rolling her eyes. "Ok let's head to fluttershy's" said ss with snowstorm leading me since I could barely see I was glad we didn't get anypony's attention. After two hours we got to fluttershy's house "You ready man you're on your own now it's getting dark bye" said ss "Bye good luck" said snowstorm leaving.

"Ok here I go" I said as I knocked on the door and discord answered "Hello there do you want something" asked discord. "I-is flut-fluttershy home" I asked nervously with my head down "Yes she is come in" he said letting me in. "Fluttershy you have a visitor" discord shouted to the kitchen "Coming who is it" asked fluttershy coming down the stairs "And why is he hear" she asked. "I don't know he just wanted to know if you were home" answered discord looking at me. "I'm here about your friend being forced to leave" I said slowly "Oh well if you're here for that there's nothing you could do to make me feel better other than seeing him again" she said sitting on the couch with a sad look on her face. "I hate to a sad look on your face" I said to her moving towards her "Discord can you go upstairs" I asked him. "I don-"he was stopped by a ball of black fire next to him and went upstairs "So there's really nothing that would make you happy again" I asked her. "Yes nothing else I care for him I want him back" she said on the verge of tears "Well he misses you to" I said making her look up. "How do you know" she asked as I put my hood of the cloak down making her gasp.

"There's no way fluttershy is in love with a monster like globe just no way" said rainbow as she and the rest of the main 6 walked to fluttershy's home. "I'm telling you I know when somepony is in love" said rarity as they reached the front door "maybe we can talk her out of being in love with a monster" said pinkie. Then they heard talking and saw a pony in a cloak talking with fluttershy through the window "Who is that" asked applejack. Then they saw the pony take the hood of and saw it was me smiling at fluttershy "Oh no he's going to hurt her" shouted pinkie as they continued to watch. They then saw fluttershy hugging me "I told you she was in love with him" said rarity proudly "Well we don't know about that yet they're not kissing or anything" said rainbow when they saw something they couldn't believe.

**And Cliffhanger I hope you liked this chapter and if you did please favorite and review this story and remember another story coming soon just come to my page when its' up I'll announce when it is but now I'm globe and I'll see ya next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys now here is the next chapter of trapped in a different dimension but right now reviews**

**SSTH: It might be what you don't think and I'll say who you helped me fight in another story**

**Christian ape99: ok thanks for letting me know and you're right**

(Fluttershy P.O.V)

"I'm so glad your back" I said hugging globe "I'm happy to come back and see you again" said globe making me blush. I then started to pull his head towards mine _why am I doing this _I thought to myself not realizing that our heads were right in front of each other. I then opened my eyes and backed away "Sorry I don't know what got over me" I said apologizing while blushing but hid it under my mane "its ok" said globe blushing as well. "I'm just really happy to see you again it's dangerous in the everfree forest alone" I said worried "It is but I had help" was all globe could saw before the door was kicked open by rainbow dash.

(Globe p.o.v)

"Get away from here" she shouted flying strait at me I moved out of the way as she ran into the wall and the others ran in. "I think I should go bye fluttershy" I said as I put the hood up and flew out the door "What were you 5 doing" asked fluttershy. "We came to try to convince you to stop having a crush on a monster" said rainbow angrily "What do you mean" asked fluttershy backing up. "Stop pretending you don't know darling we know you have feelings for that monster globe" said rarity. "He is not a monster" said fluttershy about to cry as she took off running into town "I'm sorry fluttershy but we need to call the guards" said twilight using her magic to contact guards.

I was running through the town trying to get to sweet apple acres to the girls tree house when I accidently ran into somepony. "Watch were your go-"he stopped himself when he saw my hood down "Don't scream" I asked the pony when I saw it was nightshade. "Don't let anypony know I'm here" I told him as I put my hood up and ran off "I'm glad your back" said nightshade to himself. I was right at the entrance of sweet apple acres when I was stopped by granny smith and big mac. "Where is a young whipper snapper like you headed off to" asked granny "I'm here to see applebloom and her friends I have something for them" I said hoping they would by it. "You're lying to us" said granny smith mad now "Eyup" said big mac up in my face as he took my hood down. They gasped then grunted at me "You will not hurt my sister" said big mac giving me a death stare "Uh bye" I said as I flew off into the orchard. "Get back here" shouted applejack running over to big mac "Get him" said granny smith as applejack and big mac took off after me.

I was flying as fast as I could when the tree house came into view but then I was tackled by something I turned to see rainbow dash on me pinning me to the ground. "You're coming with us" said rainbow dash as the rest of the main 6 came over except fluttershy and they dragged me to some guards. I tried to fly away but twilight put a spell on me that put me to sleep. We then passed fluttershy and she had a look of sadness on her face "I have to get him away from them" she said to herself following them. "Where are the guards" asked pinkie "They'll be here any second" said twilight as animals then started tugging on her mane making her follow them. Then squirrels and bunny's jumped on the rest of them and fluttershy quietly dragged me away and the animals left as well. "Ok that was weird WHERE'S GLOBE" asked rainbow looking around "Dang it who took him" asked pinkie.

I started to wake up when I saw I was in a small house and six eyes staring at me "Where am I" I asked regaining vision. "You're in our tree house globe" said sweetie bell as I could see them again "Hi girls how did I get here" I asked with my head hurting. "Fluttershy brought you here but she left afterwards" said scootaloo looking out the window "Well next time I see her I'll need to thank her" I said sadly. "What's wrong" asked applebloom moving closer "It's just the pony's I care about are in danger because I'm different and I don't think anypony else could know how I feel with everypony scared and hate you" I said with my head down. "We felt that way" said a voice coming in the tree house we turned to see discord and a black alicorn coming in. "Princess Luna" exclaimed sweetie bell "I thought you would like some company that knows how you feel" said discord patting my back. "But how did she know about me" I asked pointing to the princess "When twilight rights to my sister I also get to read about it" said the princess putting my wing around me. "So both of you have had this situation before" I asked them.

"Yes I am the spirit of chaos and so I wasn't really popular and I wanted to take over equestrian" said discord shamefully. "I was jealous of my sister and wanted to take her power and I threatened equestria and became corrupted" said Luna. "And now I'm having that situation" I said sadly "But in the end some ponies started to trust us" said discord reassuring me. "Who" I asked "For me it was fluttershy" said discord a little sadly "But then you trusted me" said discord happily. "Only twilight trusted me then this little one started to trust me as well" said lune pointing at sweetie bell. "And for you it's us three" said scootaloo "Snowstorm and silver sunshine" said applebloom "Luna and discord" said sweetie bell "Zecora, sonic and shadow" said discord "The ones they call written and nightshade" said Luna "And Fluttershy" I said smiling. Then when I finally cheered up we heard a bang outside and saw eggman attacking and I started heading for the door. "Where are you going" asked applebloom "I need to stop him" I said at the door "Not alone though" said discord coming to me. "You have me with you" he said next to me "Me as well" said Luna "We're with you" said scootaloo "and so is woody" I said petting woody happily. "What's the plan Globe" asked sweetie bell "Ok here is what we're going to do" I said as we then huddled up.

**Thank you for reading this chapter tell me what you think about it but now for all those Minecraft fans my Minecraft fanfiction is up come to my page if you want to read it but now I'm Globe and I'll see you all next time**


End file.
